villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Ekkage
Darth Ekkage was a female human Dark Lord of the Sith and member of the Dark Council in the times of the Great Galactic War. She was the sister of Darth Baras and one of the greatest Sith assassins to ever live. Head of the Sphere of Mysteries, she was also in charge of the Red Legion, an Imperial unit of killers. History Imprisonment During the war, Ekkage and her minions were imprisoned on Belsavis after she was betrayed and handed over to the Jedi by one of her own; a Sith assassin who renounced the dark side and sought refuge among the Jedi. Many believe Darth Ekkage was as powerful a weapon as the Sith have ever had, and that their victory over the Republic would have been completed long ago if Ekkage had not been captured by Jedi Master Nomen Karr, who earned the hatred of her brother, Darth Baras. But there were also many within the Sith who feared her; realizing that they could just as easily be her next target. Release and Death Learning about Ekkage's survival, Darth Baras sent Lord Melicoste to free her, knowing that her return would solidify his claim as the Voice of the Emperor, which he succeeded. However, Ekkage sensed the loss of her assassins and killed Melicoste for his incompetence, taking his lightsaber. Then, a mysterious Sith Lord appeared out of hiding, remarking that she's so like Baras, to betray someone so loyal to them. Ekkage claimed it to be family trait and then asked who the Sith Lord was. Just then, Jedi Master Somminick Timmns, whom Ekkage recognised as "Nomen Karr's sad little whelp", appeared, claiming the Sith Lord was with him. Ekkage accused the unidentified Sith Lord a fool and a traitor for working with a Jedi. As a result, the Sith traitor announced themselves as the Emperor's Wrath, sent by his Hand to kill her and her brother Baras. Lamenting that the Hand had stooped as low to work with the Jedi, Ekkage battled the two. However, despite her immense power, Ekkage was eventually defeated and then killed by the Wrath. Personality Darth Ekkage was cruel and sadistic, taking great delight in killing her enemies and showing her massive power. Like her brother, Ekkage was quick to eliminate even the most loyal of allies to them if they became incompetent of a threat; unhesitatingly killing Lord Melicoste after his failure to control the operation on Belsavis. She claims it to be natural and a tradition in her family. Powers and Abilities Darth Ekkage was one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the Empire. With her mastery of the Dark Side easily being unmatched by most of the Sith; possibly even her brother. She was also shown to be a master of planning and strategy; with most people believing that if she had not been imprisoned, they would've defeatd the Republic a long time ago. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Cult Leaders Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Siblings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Knights Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry